


Something New

by BlackWolfSpirit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Cervical Penetration, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectobiology, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Magic, Masterbation, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Porn without a lot of plot, Reader has a vagina, Reader is introducing Sans to Star Trek TNG because you know that would happen, Rough Sex, Sans goes too far then feels really guilty, Self-Doubt, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, This is pretty much just shameless smutt an I'm sorry, Vaginal Sex, a little but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfSpirit/pseuds/BlackWolfSpirit
Summary: You and Sans had been together for a little while now. Things seemed to be going great, then all of a sudden he started acting really off.What could be going on with your skeleton boyfriend?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic based on a few drawings and short two page comic I made a while back. Since I don't think I'll ever get around to finishing them I thought it may be easier to just make a mini fic of it instead. 
> 
> Its honestly mostly just pure smut, and I'm still learning how to write the stuff so bare with me. <3
> 
> If you're curious about the art that started it all, links are at the bottom of the story.

THIS!....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Was getting on your nerves…

For the past week, Sans had been acting weird around you. It wasn't anything too obvious, nothing horrible or worthy of immediate worry. Yet after being with your skeleton boyfriend for a little over a year now, you were able to pick up on his subtle body language cues.

Something was definitely bothering him, but every time you tried to bring it up, he'd simply redirect the conversation or cut you off with a joke.  
His odd behavior began one night when he just stared at you for a strange amount of time after a particularly passionate kiss. After that, he seemed to hesitate on being intimate. Stating he just wasn't in the mood or saying "maybe later."

At this point, your own self-doubt was beginning to weigh you down on the matter. You respected his privacy, but this was getting to be too much and had to be addressed whether he liked it or not.  


In an attempt to figure this all out you tried calling his brother, requesting that perhaps he could ask Sans if something was amiss, but all Papyrus could say was that if something really _was _wrong, he would be the last person his big brother would confide in, unfortunately. You knew Sans did always worry about upsetting or burdening his younger brother__

____

Today was a half-day at work. You were excited to get home and settle into doing absolutely nothing the rest of the afternoon, but the drive home just brought your mind back to Sans. Sadness fell over you like a blanket thinking about the possibility he could be mad at you or not interested in your relationship anymore. It was just enough you felt it eating away at your soul...

____

You missed him. Even though you saw each other almost every day, it felt like the two of you were drifting apart just the smallest bit.

____

Perhaps Inviting him over to watch some Netflix would help. At least you could get some cuddle time in. You were pretty sure today was his day off and that he didn't have to go into his job tomorrow until late. The perfect set up for being lazy and binging some good Sy-Fi.

____

After a quick run to the grocery store, you grabbed some ice-cream, and an abundance of ketchup flavored items to lift Sans's spirits. Once satisfied with your purchases, you made your way to hurry home and sent your boyfriend a quick text asking him if he wanted to come over to chill. 

____

**Messages: **  
****

____

_**You:**_ Hey dude! It's my half-day today. Wanna come over and do a Netflix n' chill night? The store had ketchup chips! If you come over you can have sommmmmeeeeeeeeee.

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

********

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****____ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

********

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****____ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

********

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_**Bone Boi:**_ heh yeah that sounds great. meet u there. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

You smiled pocketing your phone. It wasn't much, but you were happy at least that he agreed to come over. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

**  
**  
**  
********  
**  
  


____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

when you arrived home to your little apartment you found Sans already splayed out on your couch in the living room, probably having just teleported himself in. You had invited him in…but it still wigged you out he could do that at any given time if he wanted to. The concept of magic…anything still boggled your mind. 

____

"Hey man! Well, let yourself in why doncha?"

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

He turned his head slowly up from his phone, his semi-permanent smile plastered on his face

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"heya. you did invite me over. I just saved you the trouble of opening the door to let me in." He winked. 

____

"Pff" you snorted "fair enough. I'm gonna go change into my PJ's. Be right back. Oh, and help yourself to the fridge, I think I still have Chinese food take out in there from last night."

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

You didn't hear anything but a grunt of confirmation. It was fine… things were fine… it wasn't like he was actively avoiding you completely yet. Maybe if you got him in a good enough mood tonight you could bring up your concerns without him just teleporting away. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

Quickly changing into the fuzziest pair of PJs you owned, you made a quick check in the mirror, brushing down your hair a bit to calm the frizzed stray strands, and took a deep breath. Hey…at the very worst at least you still had that bottle of scotch in the cupboard you could open up.

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

Sighing you made your way back to the living room, spotting sans still sitting in the place you left him. Although now he was hunched over with his hands pressed tightly against his mouth in thought. "Hey man!" You announced. "Ready to binge TNG and try those ketchup chips I found at the store?" 

____

"…"

____

He said nothing, seemingly deep in thought. "Uh…. Sans?"

 _  
___  


__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"Oh…sorry" He sighed raising his gaze to meet yours. "everything okay?" you questioned, letting the worry coat your tone  


____

"…"

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"look sans if- 

____

"hey, can we-

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

You both stopped short realizing you had cut each other off. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"y you go first" he stuttered, a hint of embarrassment in his voice. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"No no, you go it's okay." Whatever he had to say you wanted to know before you said something that might make it worse. He took a deep breath. 

"mind if we chat for a sec?"

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"Sure!" You chirped. Perhaps with too much enthusiasm than necessary for this situation, but you were just glad he was willing to talk to begin with. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"…. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

So…we…we've been pretty uh…vanilla in bed." 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

That made you start. It wasn't necessarily the topic you thought this conversation was going to go. Did he want more? Was vanilla not okay? If you were being honest with yourself you were perfectly happy trying new things, but he never seemed to show an interest in such and you were still unsure of what Monsters really considered acceptable in the kinks department.  


He must have seen the concern and questions flit across your expression because soon he was making an attempt to correcting himself

____

"which has been amazing! You're amazing!" Sweat accumulate at the top of his cranium "but…uh...I was thinking- 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

He gulped, obviously having a hard time getting his thoughts across on this topic.

____

__

____

"Maybe we could try something new?"..... 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

You were about to interject what he meant by that but before you could get any words out, he was speaking again, with a slight panic in his tone.

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"if you wanna I mean? heh I mean we don't have too, totally your call! You know what it was a stupid idea, my bad, let's forget about it okay? Heh, why isn't the tv on huh? Let get watching, I still needa see what happens to Picard after the Borg abduction- 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"Hey" you cut him off. "…Sans it's okay! I trust you. What did you have in mind?" 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

The sweat trickled down his face, but he seemed to relax slightly while a dusting blush crept over his zygomatic arches. Eye lights searching your face. "okay…..um… -so you know how my body forms my….parts….out of my magic?" 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

You nodded 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"yeah …well it kinda forms on its own most of the time, but I can also use my magic to make uh…other things?"

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"Other things?" You squinted, trying to imagine him different crazy shaped junk and you had to suppress a Snicker. "Yeah…uh…" He mumbled, still be struggling to get the words out 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"-fuck…this is kinda embarrassing to explain…" 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

Suddenly his left eye sprung to life with an ethereal blue, wisps leaking past his socket like smoke. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"might be easier if I just showed you" 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

He winked, grin on his face growing slightly. Nodding you tried urging him to show you what he had in mind. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

****______ _ _ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

************ ** **

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

His gaze fell to his hand which he outstretched to you. A blue glow forming at the center of his phalanges and steadily grew in size and shape. With the snap of his wrist, magic solidified, forming into a wriggling slender appendage. 

____

__

____

**_OH!_**

____

**___ _ **

____

**__****_ _ **

____

_Oh! _It dawned on you what he meant. He wanted to try tentacle play!?__

____

__You supposed it probably wasn't that far off for Monsters considering several Monster species that popped up from the Waterfall region in the Underground sported such limbs…._ _

__

__

____

____

____

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

Still you never really put two and two together, but things started to make a little more sense. He must have been terrified about how you'd react to this. Thinking it over you figured he probably wasn't wrong in his concern. Many would likely have been taken aback by an animated skeleton sprouting a literal neon blue tentacle from his palm. .... But then again you liked to think of yourself as adventurous, not denying the brief fantasy of goofing off with tentacles hadn't come up at least once before. 

____

_  
___  


____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

A blush crept its way onto your cheeks,excitement tingling its way into your belly. Screw Netflix and chill tonight! 

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

You realized it had been at least a minute since he had shown you the tentacle and you were just staring saying nothing. He was rambling again trying to backpedal as fast as possible.

____

"I know it's pretty odd. If you don't-

____

"YES! YES! I want to try this!" You blurted.

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

"wh- really!?" His grin grew a bit, the blush in his cheeks deepening. 

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

"Yeah! I trust you Sans. I think it could be fun!"He let out a shaky breath, chuckling a little bit. "y yeah?" 

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

"Sans is this why you've been acting so weird lately?" 

...

 _  
___  


____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

"I haven't been acting weird." He cut in. 

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

You gave him a deadpan expression 

____

"…. okay….m…maybe. i…

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

i just wasn't sure how you'd react. I didn't want to lose what we had. I know it's really weird by human standards and I didn't want to scare you off. …. I didn't want to lose you." 

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

He trailed off looking a little sheepish. 

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

"Sans," you said, cupping his jaw in your palm. "I love you. Don't you forget that! It would take an awful lot for you to scare me away. And even then, I'd never just up and leave ya. You gotta know that." He met your gaze, smile wabbling a bit. 

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

"Though I have to admit, I was really worried I had upset you or something. I…I guess I started thinking maybe you weren't interested anymore…in us." 

____

The lights of his eyes visibly shrunk to little pinpricks

____

"stars babe….no…Shit... 

I'm such a fuck up…No no, that wasn't it at all." He slapped a palm across his face, letting it slide down in exasperation.  
i……i'm just a bone head who doesn't know how to talk about shit. i'm so fucking sorry. let me make it up to you? He reached out with the unoccupied hand to cup your face.

____

"Pff…fine. Just this once…. only because I think you're cute."

____

____

____

____

____

He was quite for a brief moment then- 

____

____

____

____

____

"did it hurt when you fell? His grin and eyesight's growing back to their normal happy level. 

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

…."what?" 

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

"yes, you did. From heaven." His eyes lidded and his face morphed into a shit-eating one. 

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

You tossed the closest pillow to you into his face, but he easily dodged it 

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

"Think of better pickup lines or we're breaking up" 

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

"naaaaa" The tentacle in his palm wiggled in amusement. 

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

"Can...Can I touch it?" you asked, unsure what precisely he had in mind. The question making him noticeably perked up. Blush creeping in once again. "yeah!" 

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

You plopped down next to him on the couch, palms outreached to let him place the appendage in your hands. 

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

"it's basically an extension of my uh…. 

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

..penis, so it's kinda sensitive…" 

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

He jolted the smallest amount when it came in contact with your skin, but let slip a sigh of contentment while you lightly stoked it. Tip flicked to and fro, reminding you of a cattail.  
_  
___  


**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

_**__****_ _ ** _

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

It was surprisingly warm to the touch, makeup not unlike that of his member. Warm and slick to the touch. Slightly transparent, yet solid with a slight give. 

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

An idea occurred to you,mischievous smile forming across your lips. A quick check of his face revealing closed sockets while he let out a contented sigh at your delicate explorations. 

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

You bent your head down you took a soft lick. Sliding your tongue over the smooth surface in a slow continuous motion. 

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

He practically fell off the couch by how hard he flinched, yelping in surprised. 

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

"shit!! b..bbaby that's not just touching! Stars t..that's your mouth. that's your mouth! Uhhhhhfffuckkk baby doll it's kinda…sen.. sensitive! Shit! 

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

Smiling you glided your tongue over and under the writhing surface, supporting the ventral portion with one hand while securing the tip in place to stop it from wriggling out of your grasp. You noted it tasted just like his magic. Cool like peppermint, and slightly sweet, popping and tingling in your mouth like pop rocks. 

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

Next to you on the couch Sans sat trembling, clutching the side cushions for dear life. Blush on his cheeks darkening and turning his skull a shade of deep blue. It was adorable how easily you could rile him up. "uuhh b baby can you let up for a sec…mmmfff" He mumbled scrunching his eye sockets shut as you sucked down hard. 

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

"Mhumum." You let your mouth part from his magic for the briefest moment to speak. "This Is payback for freaking me out for three weeks" 

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

He groaned and let out a breathy chuckle, "You…mmmff …not fair." His hips thrust up slightly as you continued sucking on the magical surface. 

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

"if you don't stop soon….I don't know if you'll like what happens next….." A shiver rose up your spine and the corners of your mouth rose a fraction. "Is that a threat bone boy?" You punctuated by nipping at the flesh of the magic. 

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

"GAHMMFFF! _Ooookay _stop stop stop" He growled practically shoving you off the couch in the process. "Aww, I don't think you learned your lesson though, you teased, licking your lips."__

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"You're gonna learn a lesson if you're not careful" He mumbled. Grin becoming crooked while the tentacle in his hand dissipated. You snorted, worrying if you went too far, but the grin on his face remained in place, looking hungry. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Shifting over to your side he leaned in to hovered over you, skull itches from your every reddening face. He hesitated slightly searching your expression, then he closed the distance. the bone of his teeth pressing against your lips in the way only a skeleton could kiss. He chuckled again low, sending vibrations through his chest into yours. You hummed in response, arms coming up to wrap around his shoulders. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

One of his hands swept up to cup your jawline, the other settling on your hip, slowly messaging circles in the flesh there. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

After a moment, he broke the kiss smiling down at you, his confidence over the whole situation seeming to have returned. "Stars I don't disserve you" he whispered nuzzling the crook of your neck, making your face flush all the more. "I know" You teased, hearing him make a snort into your hair. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Let me show you how much I appreciate it?" 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"I-EHp!" You squeaked feeling the cool slickness of his conjured tongue slither over your jugular. You couldn't quite form the words anymore as he the concealed sharp canines he sported scraped across your skin, coming up to your ear and nibbling lightly on your ear lobe. The hand resting on your hip snaking up your shirt and bra line. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Let me show you just how much you mean to me" he whispered in your ear, making you shudder. "will you let me use them on you? …If you don't like it at any time just use your safe word okay? If...if you do…. I'll stop, and just grab your favorite from Grillby's…. sound good? 

____

"Y you mean _your favorite _." You rasped, feeling his hot breath ghost across the side of your face.__

__"hehe,....same difference" he whispered, chuckling._ _

__

__"whadda ya say?"..._ _

_He paused his movement, looking into your eyes to gauge your expression and let you respond. You appreciated how much care he was giving to make sure you were comfortable with this concept. He was giving you an out, despite how much could tell how much he wanted to try this. Love for the silly bony Monster that crept into your life bloomed anew while you stared at each other. Silently you nodded your response and gave his jaw a light kiss._

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_**__****_ _ ** _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_**__****_ _ ** _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

The air rushed out of his nasal aperture, grin softening and bending down to nuzzle your cheek. "They'll make you feel amazing, I promise." 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_**__****_ _ ** _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_**__****_ _ ** _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_**__****_ _ ** _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

Heat crept further up your cheeks. You were sure your face was the color of a tomato at this point. Despite never much being much of a blusher, he always managed to say the right thing to rile you up. The hand under your shirt made to continue its cranial exploration, palm lying flat against the center of your chest where your soul must have lied. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

He nuzzled into the crevice of your neck one again and sighed. Slowly rising off of you taking his concealed hand with it enough to grab the hem of your shirt and raise it above your head. You helped him by unclipping the hooks in your bra and tossing it to the side of the couch.

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_**__****_ _ ** _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_**__****_ _ ** _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_**__****_ _ ** _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

Sliding his phalanges back up your chest you couldn't help but shiver slightly at the contact as he cupped both your breasts in each hand and began to massage them. One of his thumbs came up to ghost a touch across one nipple, while he bent down and lightly flicked the other with his tongue. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_**__****_ _ ** _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_**__****_ _ ** _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

You made a soft moan as his touch got a little firmer. Your nipples now perked up in arousal from the attention. He stopped his licking long enough to take one breast in mouth, sucking down on it, making your back arch. How he managed to apply any suction without the use of lips was beyond you. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_**__****_ _ ** _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_**__****_ _ ** _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_**__****_ _ ** _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

You let your eyes drifted close, concentrating on the feeling of his tongue making circles around the areola while his teeth pressed down lightly on tender flesh. The focus was cut short when a flash of blue made its way past your sealed lids. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_**__****_ _ ** _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_**__****_ _ ** _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

When you opened them, you gasped watching two long glowing tentacles slipped their way into your vision, originating somewhere behind San's back and out of sight. They slid their way up towards your arms. Each wrapping itself around your wrists and raising your arms above your head. Their restraint firm but not painful you noted wiggling a bit too test your bonds. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_**__****_ _ ** _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_**__****_ _ ** _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ ****_ ** ****

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_**__****_ _ ** _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

You could feel him smile against your chest, releasing your breast with an audible pop. "This okay?" he murmured. Baritone taking on a sultry air. You nodded bashfully, squirming in place, trying to bring some friction to your now damp center. He chuckled at your attempts, and sat up into a sitting position, discarding his hoody in the process to join your bra on the floor. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

"lemme help doll" He murmured, slid your PJ pants off your waist while you wiggled a little, helping him get them past your feet. Finally, after the last pant leg was free you lay bare to him in nothing but your panties, trying to suppress a shiver at the lack of clothing. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

He sat there on his haunches staring at you, sockets lidded as his gaze roamed your form. "Stars I can never get over how gorgeous you are." Eyelights seeming to try and drink up every feature your body had to offer "Pff…flatterer" you giggled. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

"I try" he slurred as two more tentacles emerged out of no were to slip close to your panty line. One rubbing against your closed fold creating a damp spot where the fabric was pressed against your arousal. The other twisted around the underwear line, ready to tug them away. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

It was getting harder and harder to concentrate now, feeling the him rub his magic along your sex. "Wet already are we? " 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

…. you couldn't say anything desperately wanting to cover your face, flexing your wrists against the tentacles that held them there. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

"heh…nauh. it's time to learn _your _lesson now." With that, your panties were pulled off you in one slick motion. The tentacle that had been rubbing against you through the cloth wasted no time in slipping between your folds, coating themselves in you slickness. The side sliding back and forth through your lips while the tip flicked and teased our clit.__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

You yelped at the sensation, unable to control your hips from bucking towards it, needing the feeling of something more than the delicate teasing. You supposed you had become more pent up than you realized since he had started avoiding being intimate with you prior out of embarrassment, and the need to have him inside you once again was insatiable now. You needed it so badly…each time it rubbed through your folds it brushed against your entrance but never slipping in, setting your nerves ablaze along with your ever-growing sexual frustration. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

Grunting you tried thrusting down harder on them, only making sans snicker at your efforts, pulling the infuriating appendages just far enough away from you to reach with your hips. You didn't miss the obvious glow and tent in his shorts, demanding to be released. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

Groaning in frustration at the lack of friction and touch, you tried bucking your hips towards the tentacle, but it was too far away now. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

"tell me how much you want them" he murmured. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

You whined, trying again to reach the magic that inched just a fraction more away. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

He bent down, grin widening at seeing your frustrated expression. "nope…use your words sweetheart" 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

"Saaaans!" You yelled 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

"that's my name…. don’t wear it out." 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

"Fuck you" you squirmed again in your restraints, trying to use your legs now to pull him closer. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

"I mean, that's what we're trying to accomplish here yeah." You glared at him, locking your feet around his pelvis, reeling him in. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

"no, you don't" he chuckled. Materializing two more tentacles to wind their way around your ankles, untangling you from his hips and slowly rising you off the couch a few feet. Your arms still pulled above your head while the two tentacles that held your feet spread your legs apart. You dangled there vertically at a slight angle with your sex in full view of his smirking face. Tongue sliding out to lick along his teeth hungrily. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

A yelp slipped past your lips in surprise at literally being suspended in mid-air by magic, but but before you could mentally process your new position two more tentacles wiggled their way across your chest to encircle your breasts. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

It was becoming too much. The embarrassment of begging for it was outweighed by your need to be relieved. Your cheeks continued to flush while you wiggled in your restraints once again to look him in the eye sockets. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

He sat back on the couch cushions watching you struggle looking smug. One bony hand rubbing against his clothed length.

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

"common babe. I know you want them…. just say the word and they're yours."

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_  
___  


__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

…that was it…. you couldn't hold back anymore damnit. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

"Sans, FUCK! Please Please please please, I need them inside me! Just fuck me already I-" 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

You didn't have time to think as the one that had been rubbing against you earlier shoved itself inside you without warning, hitting the back of your canal in one solid motion. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

The breath was knocked out of you, head fell back in a long deep moan that accompanied his own vocalizations on the couch, hips bucking at the sensation. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

Slowly the appendage began to withdraw almost to the tip, then slip back inside, picking up a slow even pace. It wiggled inside you like it was exploring every inch of your core. Occasionally it would hit your cervix, other times it would brush against your G spot, making new waves of pleasure spike up your spine. The unaccounted for tentacle wiggled around your midsection massaging small circles around your clit. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

You managed to notice out of your peripheral vision that Sans had slid his shorts down enough to let his member spring free. Sliding his hand up and down the shaft at the same pace as his magical member, watching as it slipped in and out of you, again and again, marveling in how your lips wrapped around it perfectly, but he knew you could take more, wanted to feel you take more of him inside your most precious sensitive walls. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

He slid the tentacle that was inside you again almost all the way out. You looked at confused, whining at the loss of motion. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

Before you could ask why he stopped another tentacle joined its sibling slipping back inside. They slid inside you faster now, repeatedly bumping the back of your core. This time you yelped, shuddering at the sensation. The pace he took up along his shaft picked up in tandem with the speed of his magic, pumping and scissoring you open. Stretching your walls in a delicious burn. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

The movement was making you sway slightly back and forth in mid-air with each thrust. Your breasts bounced lightly in time, still being massaged and squeezed in a steady beat. It felt too good, you felt so pleasantly full, you couldn't help let your lips part, letting your mouth hang open in a long low moan, eyes focusing on nothing in particular.

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

He wasted no time in taking the opportunity to use the newly provided orifice, plunging another tentacle into your throat, making you gags. Tears pricked in your eyes at the sudden insertion while you attempted breathing from your nose, taking in as much oxygen as you could as his magic fucked your throat. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

You tried sucking down on it as it wiggled in and out across your tongue. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

"Ohhhh stars……" you heard him groan from the couch.

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

"fuck baby doll, you feel amazing! oh god you feel so warm inside…..I …. I need more" 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

All you could do was moan around the magic as a third tentacle was added to the mix below and a fourth teased your rear entrance, already coated it what you only could assume was precum. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

It circled the opening few times before worming its way inside, wiggling like a fish out of the water trying to take the pace of its partners. 

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

It _burned._

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__God it _scorched!__ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

___ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

___You hadn't experimented enough with that hole for it to be used to the size the appendage ravaging it was taking up. He must have noticed you tense up, because he slowed his insertions down, while a healing warmth enveloped the sting._ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

___ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_  
_  
_  
Shuddering you felt the pain slowly subside, replaced by bliss at feeling filled in both holes. You had never been this stuffed before, never all at once. The pleasure was indescribable. Tears run down your cheeks falling on your chest. Soon his pace picked back up, sliding all 5 tentacles in and out of you, all at intermittent insertions. As soon as the group slithering inside your vaginal walls pulled back, the one in your other entrance pushed in, sliding along each other through the thin wall of flesh that kept them apart.  
_  
_  
_

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

___ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

___You were practically screaming at this point in utter bliss, faintly registering the Pap Pap noise of him working himself in tandem._ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

___ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

___Engrossed by the euphoric sensations, you almost missed the fact that one tentacle in your core began to break off from the others and prob at the small opening in the back of your canal.___

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_____ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

___ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__Immediately you seized up... He...he had to know that wasn't supposed to go there, that the space there was not meant to be penetrated....right?__

__

______ _ _

__

____ _ _

__

____You thrashed your head back and forth to try and signal to him it was wrong, but it was too late._  
_  
_ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

That same healing warmth from before started to envelop the area as the tip of his magic slipped inside your womb. You roughly jerked in your restraints. Eyes falling back into your skull while it slithered farther and farther inside your most precious inner space. Your limbs going rigid while you faintly realized it wasn't pulling out, rather continued to worm its way in, coiling around itself like a shell. Pushing in again and again until you could see the distention on the outside of your lower abdomen. 

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

__You could barely breathe. The feeling was indescribable, as it finally stopped coiling inside you. It was too much...that spring coil finally snapped and sending your body into overdrive coming undone around it. Walls clamping down as you violently bucked in release, mouth gaping in a silent scream and coating the remaining tentacles still within your vaginal walls.  
_  
_  


__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

_  
___  


__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

**__****_ _ **

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

**__****_ _ **

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___You felt lightheaded by the severity of your orgasm. Limbs turning to putty in their binds…. but the tentacles weren't letting go. …___

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

__The one in your womb slowly unwound itself, slipping back into your core to accompany the others, but they weren't slipping out either. You realized with a slight dread he hadn't finished yet and you started to shake as they picked there pace back up.  
_ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___It was too much, fuck it was too much! You were too sensitive!  
_  
_  
_

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

**__****_ _ **

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

_  
___  


__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

**__****_ _ **

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___They began to pick up speed while you could do nothing more than dangle there and take it as they used you like a toy._ _ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

**__****_ _ **

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___It didn't take long before their pace become erratic, positioning inside you. God, you were close again. Feeling that familiar bundle wind itself in your abdomen._ _ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

_  
___  


__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

**__****_ _ **

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

**__****_ _ **

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___They thrust inside you once-_ _ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

**__****_ _ **

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___Twice-_ _ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

**__****_ _ **

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___Three more times, then released their burden. Sans growling out his finality below you on the couch._ _ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

**__****_ _ **

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___The one in your mouth filled your throat as you desperately tried to not choke on it all, while the others spilled into your core. The last of the bunch slithering back past your cervical wall an inch to pump liquid magic directly into your center.___

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___You came again. Body absolutely spent spaseming in time with each pump of his magic into your abdomen._ _ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

_  
_  
_You faintly recall the tentacles withdrawing from you, fallowed by copious amount of liquid magic before you blacked out.  
.  
.  
._  
_  
_

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____  
_  
_

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

**__****_ _ **

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

**__****_ _ **

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

**__****_ _ **

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___\-----------------------------------___

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___When you came too, you were lying in Sans arms on the couch. His palms cupped your cheeks stroking them while he brushed a stray strand of hair out of your vision making concerned desperate noses.  
_  
_  
_

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

**__****_ _ **

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

**__****_ _ **

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___You blinked, mind fuzzy as you tried to refocus, feeling like your limbs were moving through molasses . Shuddering you faintly took account you were steadily leaking fluid from both your entrances and onto the couch cushions._ _ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

**__****_ _ **

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

**__****_ _ **

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___"Mmmmff……. Sans?" you mumbled, trying to make sense of your surroundings as pieces of what had transpired crepped their way back into the forefront of your mind. Your throat felt scratchy and raw, lips crusted in magical residue._ _ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

**__****_ _ **

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

**__****_ _ **

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___"oh, thank the stars!" He sighed, tension and worry clear across his bony features._ _ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

**__****_ _ **

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

**__****_ _ **

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___"i’m so so sorry babe, i got way too carried away……." He looked almost pained, leaning in now to rest his skull against yours and letting out a shaky breath. "i went way too far. …i should have warned you…i wasn't thinking you felt too fucking good and i just.."___

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___  
You shushed him, leaning in and placing a weak kiss on his teeth. "Sans….I'm alright. It was incredible…. It was just really intense…I must have just passed out._ _ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___He scoft, worry still plan on his face while he ran a thumb over your cheek. You tried sitting up slightly rubbing your lower abdomen in an attempt to quell the ache.  
_ _ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___"how's it feel" he whispered, placing his hand atop yours._ _ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___"mm….sore…Probably can't walk straight right now, you croaked, wincing as your throat pinched from the effort of speaking. He must have coiled a tentacle around your throat too without you even realizing it. The skin on the outside of your neck felt tender, along with your wrists and ankles._ _ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

___" You were a little rough…..It's okay…just uh-" you coughed a couple of times, making his concern grow, while he rubbed your back.___  


__

__  
  


__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

___ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

___"it was amazing-" you managed to stammer "just *Cough* warn me next time?"_ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**__****_ _ **

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

___He didn't say anything, but still looked incredibly worried.___

__

____  
"Sans, it's okay, I'll be alright, it was honestly amazing"  
You shuddered again as more liquid magic spilled out. God, how much did you pump inside of you!?  
_  
_  


__

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

___ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

___He nodded, wrapping his arm around your waist. Letting his headrest in the crook of your neck and took and deep and shaky breath._ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

___ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

___"I love you too….so fucking much....you have no idea." You hummed, leaning against him, a happy haze coating over your mind._ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

___ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

___"Help me run a bath?" you murmured, head already feeling hazy, but you knew if you fell asleep like this you'd feel like crap in the morning._ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

___"Ab-soap-lutly" his grin wobbling back into place.___

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

___ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

___Without a second thought, he teleported you to the bathroom, setting you carefully inside and stared filling the tub with warm water. A few moments later he slipped in behind you tossing his soiled shorts to the side and began to carefully scrub your sweaty aching body._ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

___ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

___ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

___You blurrily turned to plant a soft tired kiss on his jaw and sighed resting your head back against his clavicle, letting the soothing warmth of the bathwater and the soft hum of his Soul drift you to sleep._ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

**__****_ _ **

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

**Author's Note:**

> FHEWWW. Wow if you made it this far, all I can say is thank you so much for taking the time to read my smutty drabble! Again I'm still really new to writing fan fiction, so I apologies for any spelling errors or nonsensical paragraphs. 
> 
> As promised here are the links the the artwork.  
> 1) https://twitter.com/TheSheWolfDen/status/1282145220407132160  
> and GIF version: https://twitter.com/TheSheWolfDen/status/1282149151073918977  
> 2) https://twitter.com/TheSheWolfDen/status/1285343026823364608


End file.
